If I
by LeeMaeRiin
Summary: Repost ulang, yang lama dihapus admin. Ketika kau mencintainya, tapi takdir hanya mengijinkanmu menjadi sahabatnya... Ya benar, hari ini ada karena aku tak punya keberanian.../ Selama dia bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia.../ KyuMin/GS/DLDR/RnR,ne?


_**Annyeong, saya datang lagi membawa cerita baru. Gumawo buat yang udah review di FFku sebelumnya. Saya baru belajar, jadi maaf kalo masih ada kekurangan disana-sini. Cerita saya kali ini terinspirasi dari sepenggal kisah dari sebuah manga Jepang. Mungkin beberapa udah ada yang pernah baca. Kisah yang manis dan mengharu biru menurut saya. Saya hanya mengganti nama tokohnya dan memberi sedikit tambahan. Oke, langsung aja deh. RnR, ya? Gumawo *bow***_

**Summary**

**Ketika kau mencintainya, tapi takdir hanya mengijinkanmu menjadi sahabatnya... Ya benar, hari ini ada karena aku tak punya keberanian.../ Selama dia bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia...**

**Cast**

**Cho KyuHyun**

**Lee SungMin**

**And other**

**Warning**

**Abal, gaje, aneh, OOC, GS, Remake, DLDR**

**Disclaimer**

**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi khusus untuk SungMin, dia milik saya dunia akhirat *ditebas pumpkins**

**Happy Reading ~~~**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul, 2006**_

Di sebuah ruang klub sebuah sekolah menengah atas, nampak seorang yeoja manis sedang menyirami sebuah pot sambil bersenandung kecil. Sementara di sampingnya, seorang namja terlihat begitu serius dengan gitarnya.

"Kyu, bisakah kau membantuku memindahkan pot ini ke dekat jendela sana? Bunga ini butuh lebih banyak cahaya matahari supaya cepat bersemi." pinta sang yeoja manis, SungMin.

"Sebentar, Min. Aku sedang mengetem gitarku." sahut sang namja, Cho KyuHyun.

"Ayolah, Kyu, sebentar saja. Tidak akan banyak menyita waktumu." rajuk SungMin.

"Arrasso...arrasso." jawab KyuHyun. Dia segera meletakkan gitarnya kemudian membantu SungMin mendorong sebuah pot bunga yang berukuran lumayan besar itu ke dekat jendela, sesuai keinginan SungMin tadi.

"Ah, gumawo, Kyu." SungMin tersenyum manis. Senyum yang selalu mampu membuat jantung KyuHyun berdebar abnormal. *saya juga berdebar, Kyu. *author ditimpuk karena merusak suasana.

KyuHyun hanya mengangguk sekilas. Dia melirik arlojinya, sudah saatnya mereka pulang. Langit juga sudah mulai gelap.

"Kita pulang, Min?" tanyanya pada SungMin yang sedang membelai beberapa kuncup bunga yang mulai merekah.

"Ah, ne, Kyu. Kita pulang." jawab SungMin sambil refleks menggandeng lengan KyuHyun. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil dan jarak rumah mereka berdekatan. Karena itu, setiap hari, mereka berangkat dan pulang bersama.

"Tadi mawarnya sudah mulai merekah, Kyu. Aku tak sabar menunggu mereka mekar dengan sempurna. Pasti cantik sekali." kata SungMin dengan mata berbinar.

"Sepertinya gitarku bermasalah, suaranya terdengar aneh dan berdengung. Oh, jangan sampai rusak. Aku baru membelinya tiga bulan yang lalu.."

"Ah, iya. Besok aku juga harus merapikan dan memotong beberapa tangkai bunga."

"Hm, lebih baik aku bertanya pada DongHae hyung. Mungkin saja dia tau ada apa dengan gitarku." gumam KyuHyun.

Meski obrolan mereka tidak pernah nyambung, tapi mereka menikmati setiap detik persahabatan mereka. Persahabatan yang indah dan penuh warna.

.

.

"Lihat itu, Kyu. Mawarnya sudah mekar. Tulipnya juga. Dan itu juga. Aigoooo, cantik sekali!" seru SungMin senang. Mata foxynya bersinar cerah. Benar-benar merasa bahagia, karena bunga-bunga yang selama ini dirawatnya, kini mulai menampakkan keindahannya.

"Senang sekali kau, Min." kata KyuHyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas partitur yang ada di hadapannya. Hampir setiap hari memang KyuHyun menemani sahabatnya itu di sini. Di ruang klub berkebun, klub yang anggotanya tidak sampai lima orang. Dan dari mereka, hanya SungMinlah yang paling telaten merawat flora-flora itu. Meski KyuHyun tidak paham tentang bunga dan sejenisnya, tapi dia tak keberatan menemani SungMin. Melihat sebuah kuncup yang perlahan merekah, menurutnya sama indahnya ketika dia melihat senyuman SungMin. Berada di antara SungMin dan bunga-bunga itu, memudahkan KyuHyun dalam mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis sebuah lagu.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Aku merawat mereka setiap hari. Tentu aku senang mereka mekar dengan indah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa, Kyu?" SungMin menghampiri KyuHyun dan duduk tepat di hadapan KyuHyun.

"Hanya sedang memainkan beberapa nada." KyuHyun menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Eh? Yang barusan itu bagus, Kyu. Lagu siapa? Apa judulnya?" SungMin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Belum ada judul. Baru saja dibikin." jawab KyuHyun singkat.

"Siapa yang bikin?"

"Aku."

"Kau menciptakan lagu, Kyu? Wah, daebak." kata SungMin. Dua iris hazelnya lagi-lagi berbinar cerah. Bibir merahnya merekah sempurna, menampilkan sebuah senyum yang luar biasa menawan. Pemandangan indah yang tersaji secara _live_ dan _close up_ di depan matanya, membuat KyuHyun sejenak lupa dimana letak nada F dalam jajaran senar gitarnya.

"Masih coba-coba, Min. Masih belajar." kata KyuHyun kikuk. Padahal seantero sekolah mengenalnya sebagai namja tampan yang angkuh. Si jenius yang tertutup. Banyak yeoja yang menaruh hati padanya, tapi hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh KyuHyun. Dia hanya dekat dengan SungMin, sahabatnya. Tapi mereka tidak tau, justru sahabatnya inilah salah satu kelemahan KyuHyun.

"Jeongmal? Wah, tapi yang tadi itu benar-benar bagus, Kyu." puji SungMin.

"Ah, gumawo, Min." KyuHyun tersenyum salah tingkah. Dan dia semakin gelagapan ketika SungMin menatapnya dengan intens.

"Wa...waeyo?" tanya KyuHyun gugup.

"Bisakah kau membuatkan aku sebuah lagu, Kyu? Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar lagu ciptaanmu." SungMin tersenyum manis pada KyuHyun.

KyuHyun tertegun. _Sebuah lagu? Untuk SungMin?_ Ah, benar. Mungkin inilah saatnya. Ketika kau tak bisa menggunakan mulutmu untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu pada seseorang, musik adalah salah satu jalan untuk menyampaikannya. Benar, KyuHyun sudah lama menyukai SungMin, hanya saja dia belum punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Dan sekarang, dia punya kesempatan. Dan ajaibnya, kesempatan itu ada karena SungMin sendiri yang memintanya. KyuHyun mengangguk mantap. Ditatapnya SungMin dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, Min. Tapi aku tidak bisa janji akan cepat selesai."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Aku bisa sabar menunggu sampai kau menyelesaikan lagumu. Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah selesai, aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Ne, Min."

"Ah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku tak ingin mengganggumu. Aku mau menyiangi bunga-bunga itu dulu." SungMin beranjak berdiri dan mulai melakukan kegiatan 'berkebun'nya.

KyuHyun menatap punggung SungMin yang perlahan menjauh. Tiba-tiba, dia merasa begitu bersemangat. Sepanjang hidupnya, dia merasa, moodnya tidak pernah sebaik ini.

.

.

KyuHyun tersenyum puas. Dia menatap lembaran partitur itu dengan perasaan bahagia. Setelah hampir sebulan dia berjuang, akhirnya lagu itu selesai juga. Lagu yang diciptakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Lagu ini untuk SungMin, jadi KyuHyun tidak mau sembarangan menulisnya. Saat menciptakannya, KyuHyun membayangkan senyuman SungMin, hari-hari yang telah mereka lewati bersama, canda dan tawa yang telah mereka bagi bersama. Saat memainkannya, KyuHyun berharap SungMin menyukainya. Dia berharap, setiap nadanya akan terdengar indah di telinga SungMin, sebagaimana SungMin yang selalu terlihat indah di matanya. KyuHyun berharap, saat mendengarnya, SungMin mampu menangkap pesan yang ingin disampaikannya pada yeoja manis itu. KyuHyun berharap, lagu itu membuat SungMin mengerti, betapa KyuHyun sangat mencintainya. Dan pagi ini, KyuHyun akan menepati janjinya. Dia akan memperdengarkan lagu ini pada SungMin.

"Duduklah, Min. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." kata KyuHyun sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan menyuruh SungMin duduk disana. Kemudian KyuHyun mengambil sebuah meja, meletakkannya di depan SungMin, sementara KyuHyun juga mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapan SungMin. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di studio sekolah yang sudah sangat jarang digunakan karena sekolah mereka baru saja membangun studio yang baru dengan peralatan yang lebih lengkap dan canggih.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." ucap SungMin sambil menatap KyuHyun dalam.

"Mwo?"

"Kau duluan, Kyu. Kan kau duluan yang mengajakku kesini, jadi kurasa keperluanmu lebih penting daripada keperluanku."

"Anio, Min. _Ladies first_, ne?"

SungMin menghela nafas panjang. Perlahan dia menundukkan kepalanya, tapi KyuHyun mampu melihat semburat merah yang merona di pipi putih SungMin.

"Kurasa, aku menyukai seseorang, Kyu. Rasanya ajaib sekali. Padahal sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasakan apa-apa padanya, tapi sebulan ini, aku selalu memikirkannya. Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya..." lirih SungMin. Tangannya meremas ujung roknya dengan gelisah.

KyuHyun terpaku. Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba merasuk hatinya. Dia belum menyatakan perasaannya, tapi dia sudah tau jawabannya. SungMin menyukai namja lain. KyuHyun merasa kalah, bahkan sebelum dia berperang.

"Kenapa bisa sama, Min? Aku juga sedang menyukai seseorang, tapi sekarang rasanya percuma. Tidak ada gunanya." KyuHyun meremas lembaran partiturnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

SungMin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap KyuHyun. KyuHyun melihat beberapa kristal bening menggenang di mata indah itu. Tapi tak lama, wajah itu tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku akan mendukungmu, Kyu. Mari kita berjuang bersama, Kyu. Hwaiting!"

_Berjuang bersama_. Satu kata yang membuat hati KyuHyun luluh lantak.

Dan sejak hari itu, hubungan mereka menjadi canggung. Apalagi ketika mereka melanjutkan kuliah di tempat yang berbeda. Mereka memang masih sering berkirim pesan dan bertukar cerita, tapi tetap saja, hubungan mereka tidak sehangat dulu. Seolah ada jurang tak kasat mata yang memisahkan. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah menyakiti diri mereka sendiri selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

**_Seoul, 2013_**

KyuHyun berjalan menyusuri koridor _Seoul Hotel_. Dia masuk ke lift dan menekan angka 7, tempat dimana pesta pernikahan sahabat terdekatnya, Lee SungMin, akan digelar. Ya, setelah berpisah selama tujuh tahun karena SungMin melanjutkan kuliahnya di Paris, sementara dia tetap di Seoul, beberapa bulan yang lalu KyuHyun mendapat kabar bahwa SungMin akan menikah. Dengan salah seorang teman kuliahnya yang sama-sama berasal dari Seoul. Meski sudah lama berlalu, tapi tetap saja, KyuHyun merasa hatinya remuk redam ketika menerima undangan pernikahan SungMin. Hatinya terasa perih ketika dia melihat, bukan namanya yang tertulis di undangan itu. Bukan Cho KyuHyun dan Lee SungMin. Tapi Kim JungMo dan Lee SungMin. Menyakitkan.

"Kyu, kau sudah datang, eoh? Kukira kau tidak akan datang." sapa DongHae, sahabat sekaligus _bassist _di band mereka. Sekedar informasi, meski sekarang KyuHyun telah menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses, tapi dia tak bisa meninggalkan kecintaannya pada musik begitu saja. Karena itu, bersama beberapa kakak kelasnya dulu, dia membentuk sebuah band. Bukan untuk urusan komersil, tapi hanya sebagai hobi di sela pekerjaan mereka yang padat. Sebagai hiburan kala mereka lelah.

"Kenapa hyung berpikir aku tidak akan datang?" tanya KyuHyun sambil melepas pelukan DongHae.

"Ehm, biasanya pengantin tidak akan mengundang mantan kekasihnya ke acara pernikahannya, kan?" sahut YeSung, sang vokalis.

"Siapa yang mantan kekasih SungMin?" KyuHyun mengerutkan kening.

"Kau. Siapa lagi?" tunjuk Kangin pada KyuHyun.

KyuHyun mendengus pelan. "Aku bukan mantannya. Kami tidak pernah pacaran."

"Eh? Jeongmal?" ketiga namja itu melotot tak percaya. KyuHyun mengangguk. _Bagaimana bisa pacaran, menyatakan perasaan saja belum_, batinnya nelangsa.

"Wah, tau begitu, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Kalian tau, dulu aku sangat menyukainya." aku DongHae sambil tersenyum malu.

"Aku juga. Menurutku, dia adik kelas paling manis seantero sekolah. Tapi waktu itu aku mengira dia pacaran dengan KyuHyun, karena itu aku tidak berani mendekatinya. Meski setiap kali kusapa, dia selalu tersenyum. Aish, sampai sekarangpun, dia masih tetap cantik." kata Kangin.

Pletak. Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Kangin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan kecil YeSung yang melakukannya. "Hei, Kim YoungWoon, jaga bicaramu. Gadis yang kau bicarakan itu sudah jadi istri orang sekarang."

KyuHyun hanya tersenyum getir mendengar obrolan mereka. Mereka yang hanya mengenal SungMin selama tiga tahun saja jatuh cinta padanya, apalagi KyuHyun yang sudah sejak kecil mengenal SungMin. Meski mereka sempat menyukai SungMin, tapi KyuHyun yakin, perasaan mereka tidaklah sedalam perasaan KyuHyun. Buktinya sekarang mereka sudah punya pasangan masing-masing. Bahkan sebentar lagi, DongHae akan menikah dengan HyukJae, kekasihnya. Sementara KyuHyun? Dia masih tetap sendiri. Dulu hingga sekarang. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Hei, bukankah kau akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk SungMin?" YeSung menyenggol lengan KyuHyun, membuat namja itu sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, ne. Hyung, aku ambil gitarku dulu ya." KyuHyun beranjak keluar dan berjalan menuju locker yang terletak di balik panggung.

"Wah, Minnie cantik sekali ya. Dia memang tak pernah berubah. Beruntung sekali JungMo oppa mendapatkannya." kata seorang yeoja pada temannya. Mereka sedang memperbaiki _make up_ mereka di toilet.

KyuHyun baru saja kembali dari lockernya dan ketika dia lewat di depan toilet, dia mendengar perbincangan dua yeoja itu. KyuHyun baru saja akan melanjutkan langkahnya ketika dia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kau tau, tadinya aku mengira dia akan menikah dengan KyuHyun oppa. Minnie sudah menyukainya sejak dulu."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku tidak tau."

"Ah iya, kau kan tidak seberapa mengenal Minnie ya. Jadi wajar kalau kau tidak tau. Jadi sebenarnya, Minnie itu menyukai KyuHyun oppa. Ketika dia hendak menyatakan perasaannya, ternyata KyuHyun oppa menyukai yeoja lain. Minnie sangat sedih. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Akhirnya, dia hanya bisa bilang, mari kita berjuang bersama." tutur seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang.

"Wah, kasian sekali ya? Minnie merasa ditolak."

"Ya, kau benar, Hyukkie. Dan kau tau, Minnie pergi ke Paris karena dia tidak ingin mengusik KyuHyun oppa. Dia merelakan KyuHyun oppa meraih cintanya. Tapi aku tau alasan sebenarnya adalah dia ingin melupakan KyuHyun oppa. Ah, sayang sekali ya. Padahal mereka cocok."

"Mungkin bukan jodoh, Wookie. Bukankah kita tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang bukan milik kita? Seberapapun kita menyukainya. Tapi sekarang kau lihat, kan? Hari ini, Minnie sangat bahagia."

"Ne, dia terlihat bahagia. Ah, lebih baik kita kembali. Aku tidak ingin membuat Minnie kecewa karena dia tidak menemukan kita." Mereka bergegas membereskan perlengkapan mereka dan melangkah keluar.

KyuHyun berdiri mematung. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dengan cepat, otaknya memproses semua perkataan dua yeoja itu. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas. _Jadi, aku yang dia maksud waktu itu? Orang yang disukai SungMin itu, aku? Dan dengan bodohnya aku malah berkata jika aku juga menyukai seseorang. Seharusnya aku bertanya siapa yang disukainya. Dan bodoh, aku baru ingat, tatapan mata itu! Tatapannya begitu sendu dan terluka. Tatapan ketika aku berkata aku juga sedang menyukai seseorang. Bodoh, harusnya aku cukup tanggap. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Dan sekarang, semua sudah terlambat. _

KyuHyun melangkah gontai. Sebentar lagi gilirannya tampil. Dia berusaha keras menahan agar airmatanya tidak meluncur turun. Dia tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan di hari bahagia sahabatnya. Tunggu, apakah SungMin bahagia? Yeoja itu mencintainya, tapi dia malah menikah dengan namja lain. Bahagiakah dia? Bahkan untuk itupun, KyuHyun tidak pernah berani bertanya.

_Benar. Hari ini ada karena aku tidak punya keberanian. Aku tidak berani menyusulnya ke Paris, bahkan untuk sekedar mengatakan aku mencintainya. Aku terlalu takut mendengar penolakannya. Aku takut dia akan berkata sudah ada namja yang disukainya. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bersikap sedikit egois. Aku tidak berusaha mencegahnya pergi. Aku hanya mengantar kepergiannya dengan diam. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Amat sangat terlambat._

"Para undangan yang terkasih, sekarang mari kita nikmati persembahan spesial dari sahabat mempelai wanita. Tuan Cho KyuHyun, waktu dan tempat kami persilakan." kata MC sambil melangkah mundur.

KyuHyun menghela nafas panjang. Dia menatap SungMin yang duduk di bangku tepat di depan panggung. Yeoja itu nampak sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya yang putih bersih. Sementara namja di sampingnya terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitamnya. Untuk sekian kalinya, KyuHyun merasa hatinya perih. Tapi ketika iris kelamnya bertemu dengan iris hazel SungMin dan menemukan binar yang begitu ceria disana, KyuHyun tau, saat ini SungMin sangat bahagia. Melihat senyum yang begitu indah terukir di bibir SungMin, membuat KyuHyun merasa jauh lebih baik. KyuHyun mulai memetik gitarnya. Perlahan, bibirnya mulai menyanyikan sebuah melodi yang sangat indah. Lagu yang diciptakannya khusus untuk SungMin. Dan hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, setelah tujuh tahun, dia baru bisa memperdengarkannya. Untuk sesaat, hanya untuk beberapa detik saja, ijinkan dia bersikap egois. Ijinkan dia menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang yeoja yang kini menatapnya dengan airmata berlinang. Ijinkan dia mengatakan isi hatinya yang terdalam. Satu kata yang tak pernah dia ucapkan karena kebodohannya sendiri.

_Saranghae, Min. Jeongmal saranghaeyo._

_Nado saranghae, Kyu._

Dan bisikan hati mereka yang terdalam itupun tenggelam bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, mereka tau, cinta itu masih ada dan akan selalu ada. Tapi mereka memilih untuk menguburnya di sudut hati mereka yang paling dalam. Di sebuah tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menyentuhnya, selain mereka sendiri.

KyuHyun kembali menghela nafas dan membungkuk kepada para undangan yang sedang bertepuk tangan. Perlahan, KyuHyun melangkah turun dari panggung dan ketika dia melewati bangku SungMin, SungMin menahan lengannya dan berbisik pelan.

"Gumawo, Kyu. Kau juga harus bahagia."

KyuHyun tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk. Kemudian dia kembali ke mejanya, dimana sahabatnya sudah menunggunya.

Meski rasa sakit itu masih ada, tapi hari ini, KyuHyun merasa, hatinya begitu ringan. KyuHyun percaya, selama SungMin bahagia, dia juga akan bahagia. Meski yeoja itu bukan untuknya, tapi KyuHyun percaya, waktu akan menyembuhkan segalanya. Selama cinta itu masih tersimpan di sudut hatinya, KyuHyun percaya, dia akan baik-baik saja.

_**Fin~~**_


End file.
